


The Soldier & The Spy

by A_Ravens_Flight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, blackhill - Freeform, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ravens_Flight/pseuds/A_Ravens_Flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to collect all the drabbles I've hashed out based on tumblr prompts/drabble requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superficial Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanexercise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/gifts), [f_romanoff_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/gifts).



> Natasha dyes her hair blonde after SHIELD imploded and everyone is out looking for her with red hair. She's waiting for Maria to come home from meeting with Pepper in their new apartment. She's fidgeting. Touching her hair and checking her appearance in the mirror. Will Maria like her new hair?

She’s had a busy month putting out fires from the fall of SHIELD. Technically a job that was no longer her own but she couldn’t help it. Maria’s entire life was wrapped up in the intelligence agency so it was only natural that she would take the loss hard. So she coped the only way she knew how, by working herself to the bone.

Maria had also been dealt the blow of losing Natasha and it was beyond painful and like nothing she had ever felt. Natasha had left her alone, fled from her embrace without so much as a goodbye. Deep down Maria knew that she had been given little choice and that their relationship was now compromised, she had only hoped that Natasha would have trusted her enough to let her protect her, let her take the full force of the worlds sudden interest in their affairs.

Maria’s life had quite literally imploded and she was worn down, running on empty and switched to autopilot just to get through the long days spent pretending to be happy and content at Stark Industries.

It was because of all this that when she entered her apartment, barely even upright, that she didn’t even give Natasha a second glance as she passed her in the hallway. Maria made it to the kitchen before she froze, feet planted firmly to the laminate flooring.

Natasha takes a step forward and visibly gapes when her girlfriend and former commander steps into the light and the impact of Natasha’s departure become apparent. It’s not in the defeated and tired posture of the brunette, it’s not in the way her breath hitches in her throat as she struggles to see Natasha clearly, it’s not even in the way her hands shake and she clenches them for control.

It’s in her eyes, in those once blue but now grey swirling orbs, that Natasha sees the pain and defeat. See’s that the fight has been tore from her … from her Maria. The sight is terrifying and suddenly Natasha no longer cares if Maria likes her hair or not as she approaches her wife and wraps her arms around her for support.

“ _You’re really here …_ ”

 Maria’s voice is barely audible and cracks, the sound like a gunshot to Natasha’s chest.

“ _I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere_ ”

 Natasha coo’s back, guiding Maria to their bedroom and laying her down. She wraps her arms around her protectively and watches the silent tears fall, laying soft kisses upon her forehead in reassurance. Neither speaks, there’s no need. Maria has given Natasha her forgiveness in exchange for comfort of her hold. They lie together for hours until finally Maria lifts her head and pulls Natasha closer so their lips meet. She hesitates only for a moment, eyes taking in every familiar line and scar upon her wife’s face before she kisses her trembling lips.

“ _I like your hair_ ”


	2. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha always stretches out the seconds of 'almost there'. She stares at Maria's face, burning with want, neck stretched to the limit. Maria claws at her back desperately, leaving red marks down her back that still sting in the morning. Natasha keeps her at the brink, until Maria opens her eyes and Natasha lets her go over the edge, watching the relief and pleasure etched in those eyes

Natasha was a warrior, forged from birth by struggle, control and an overwhelmingly strong instinct to survive. So when she fought for something, she won. And right now she was fighting to keep the tsunami sized wave of pleasure that was desperately trying to wash over Maria at bay.

It’s not that the spy was cruel. All Maria had to do was give in to her, give up her battle for control and Natasha would relent. She would make sure that her lovers toes curled and her voice grow hoarse from the accompanying screams of agonising pleasure. And when this happened Natasha wanted to look into her eyes, her lustful gaze drinking in every drop of euphoria that would pour from the Raven beneath her.

“ _Open your eyes Maria_ ”

Her voice was husky and out of breath. But that was nothing compared to woman beneath her, clawing at her back, desperate for friction, whimpering Natasha’s name in a barely audible tone.

If she could, Natasha would frame this blissful and beautiful image of her soldier. Maria was a goddess and she a mere mortal, willingly chained to Maria’s desire. Natasha pressed herself against her, gentle and deliberately slow. She placed a gentle kiss on her neck and nipped at her swollen lips.

“ _Please … Tasha please_ ”

Maria whimpered, straining her neck and writhing for the chance to let go. Natasha cooed and let her fingers dance around where they were needed most earning a predatory growl from the flustered brunette.

“ _Please what Maria?_ ”

Natasha’s grin was devilish and wicked. She knew she would get what she wanted from Maria, the cards were all hers in this dangerous game. Maria would fold, she had little choice.

And fold she did.

No sooner had Maria’s eyes opened Natasha had thrust deep and bit down hard on her collarbone, sucking to leave far from discrete marks that claimed Maria as her own. Her emerald eyes never left the ocean blue of her lovers which were swirling dangerously with lust.

“ _FUCKKKKKKKKKK- FUCK NATASHA! DONT STOP. DONT YOU DAR-_ ”

Maria screamed and moaned in delight as her warrior stepped from the tsunamis path and let the wave of pleasure wash over her. Maria came hard, giving her temptress everything she had wanted and then some. She shook, back arching from mattress, fists wrapped so tightly against the sheets until they inevitably tore and fell from her limp hands as she collapsed back against the frame.

Natasha lay her head against her chest and rode out Maria's orgasm, wondering just how they’d explain to Pepper that they needed new sheets …  _again_. 


	3. In The Dog House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Maria have a puppy together, and somehow all of Maria's heel's seem to be chewed through while Nat's is surprisingly untouched. Maria has her suspicions but she can never prove it. Nat sneaks Buster a few pieces of beef on those occasions. Maria is forced to wear flats or sneakers the next day and Nat grins in her own heels. On these days they're the same height

"ROMANOFF! GET IN HERE  _ **NOW!**_ " 

The booming echo of one very pissed off, and perhaps overworked, Maria rings of the walls of their apartments and Natasha can’t help the sly grin that appears upon her face.

 “ _Хороший мальчик (Good boy)_ " Natasha whispers to the German Shepard pup that’s curled up in her lap. They’ve only had Buster for a month now and though they picked him out together, it’s clear just who Buster aligns with. 

"NATASHA!  ** _NOW!_** ”

Maria repeats with a little more emphasis and Natasha’s grin only grows as she removes Buster and swaggers over to the bedroom. She’s dressed to the nines, ready and waiting on Maria. They’re attending a benefit for the New York Police Department but not as guests. Fury has placed them both undercover to protect the Chief of Police from an assassination attempt by an upcoming terrorist cell. 

"I think you’ve done it Maria. I think you finally broke the sound barrier that time" 

If the look Maria gives her is anything to go by she’s going to pay for every single comment later in some way or another. The thought is rather pleasurable considering Maria’s last few attempts to be the annoyed partner ended up with the woman straddling her and long night of bliss following shortly after.

"Look! Look what he’s done,  _Again!_ ”

Shes exasperated and it doesn’t take much to realise why. Dangling from her outstretched hand is a tattered pair of heels, riddled with bite marks from a tiny dogs teeth. Natasha takes them from her and feigns shock and confusion.

"Don’t even dare try to deny it. I know you put the little rascal up to this, especially considering that I hid my final pair on top of the wardrobe!  _How did they find their way down Nat?_ ”

"No clue. Perhaps we should have Banner check him for some hidden power or something. Here, wear these"

The redhead merely crosses the room almost laughing at the anger radiating from her girlfriend and produces a pair of flats that will compliment Maria’s navy dress perfectly.

Maria snatches them from her hand as Buster trots in and climbs up onto the bed, nibbling at the heels again. With a sigh Maria studies the shoe’s only to find that they still have the label on them from the boutique.

"You planned this…" She grumbles making an obscene gesture to the little shit spy lounging on the bed.

"Maria i’m as pure as the wind driven snow. Just try them on" She rises from the bed and stands in front of the frazzled brunette. For the first time thy’re eye level while standing and now Natasha doesn’t even try to hide the smug grin. 

"Beautiful" she compliments and pecks her on the nose.

"You’re impossible" Maria groans but smiles a little regardless, this was Natasha’s payback for the digs about her being little and it could have been a whole lot worse.

"And you wouldn’t have me any other way. Now come on, we’ve got bad guys to stop"

 

 


	4. Masochistic Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is the definition of cold on the street, hot in the sheets. Natasha is still sore from last night and masks her limp when they're on the helicarrier. Only Clint notices and Nat's already punched him in the gut for that lewd grin. The side glance Nat gets when she makes her appearances at the command center ensures her bruises will have bruises on top. She can't wait for tonight

They barely even make it out of the building this time, only managing to reach the car before Maria pounces and presses Natasha up against her Tahoe. Natasha whimpers in delight, a look of pure innocence upon her face that she knows will drive Maria wild.

She had been teasing Maria all day, glancing at her across the boardroom with a coy smile, uncrossing her legs when she was sure only Maria was looking and even going so far as to find a reason to brush up against the brunettes thigh when they passed each other in the corridors.

"I thought we agreed to keep it out of the workplace Hill?" Natasha’s grin is mischievous and her aching thighs are longing for more pleasurable pain. Maria just presses up harder against her so that their noses are practically touching. 

"Shut up" She growls, one hand already snaking under her blouse while the other pins her arms above her head.

They can erase any surveillance later. For now Maria has more skin to mark as her own. 


	5. Russian Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria never says it, but Natasha knows she doesn't like it when Fury sends her on month long undercover ops. Nat always requests at least a week off after them to make up for her absence. Her requests are always honored, even Fury knows better than to get in the way of his 2nd in command and best spy. (He denied her request once. It was the longest week of his life.)

Their relationship has never been easy and is far from what most people would coin ‘normal’ but they make it work. The long absences only provide the fuel for a passionate reunion and it’s become an unspoken rule to avoid calling on Maria’s office when Natasha has returned. Needless to say the noises that can be occasionally heard coming from the supposedly ‘sound proof’ door are enough to make the strongest of people blush and both tend to emerge looking a little worse for wear but utterly satisfied

“ _Where did you learn to do that?_ " Maria pants, desperately trying to catch her breath as she fumbles with the zipper of her uniform.

"Bogota" Natasha hums, licking her fingers clean and admiring the mess she’s made of Hill’s office, in particular her desk. "I’m going to enjoy making Fury regret his decision" She purrs, nipping on Maria’s trembling lip and tugging her forward.

Maria smirks, she’s annoyed with the director for ruining their plans for the week but she’s not going to be the one to make him regret it. She’ll leave that to Natasha. Russians are no fun to be around when they’re angry. Maria almost feels sorry for Nick.

"Just don’t do anything that puts more paperwork on my desk, ok?" She reluctantly pulls her lip away for the eager redhead and fixes her hair.

"No promises" Natasha whispers before sauntering out the door


	6. We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Romanoff was compromised and Hill was sent to take her out? (based on a gif of Natasha scaring the crap out of that merc on the satellite launch ship and a gif of Maria aiming her gun at the Helicarrier intruders)

“ _Hey sailor . . .”_

The redhead slurs, lifting her chin and drinking in Marias form as they both scramble to their feet. Natasha’s smile is wicked and dark and it honestly frightens Maria a little to see her former lover resembling something akin to a predator as she steps forward into the alley light and wipes the blood from her nose.

Maria locks her jaw at the comment and keeps her glock aimed directly at Natasha’s head. If the former agent is shocked or even intimidated by the sudden appearance of a weapon she doesn’t show it. She simply leans against the wall and studies Maria, panting slightly but showing no other signs of injury or discomfort.

They were both out of breath, battered and bruised from a long fight in which neither had gotten the advantage on the other. A fall from the fire escape of the warehouse had halted the fight and given Maria the chance to draw a weapon.

“ _You won’t shoot me Hill_ ”

Maria just glares. This isn’t her Natasha. This is a serial killer who has a left a bloody trail for her to follow. She suppresses the sigh that wishes to escape her lips. Though the Red Room had never truly left Natasha alone, they had stayed away long enough for Natasha to break free from their programming and evil cutch. And broke free she had. Long enough for her to learn what it meant to be human again. Long enough for her to learn to love.

But now they had her again and after nearly 5 years without so much as a word from Natasha, Maria now stood prepared to take her life if only to save the woman from herself. There was no going back now, Romanoff had barely even survived the deprogramming at SHIELD the first time. This would be a mercy killing as she couldn’t bring her back alive a second time after what she had done. In the past year alone Natasha had killed Agent Barton, Assassinated Doctor Eric Selvig and murdered countless others that got in her way, all on the orders of the shadow organisation that had truly forged Natasha back into the weapon she had once been. Even if she did manage to come back to her, Maria knew that Natasha would be unable to live with the guilt. If she thought her ledger was dripping before it was most definitely gushing with red now.

There was no recognition in Natasha’s eyes, no hint of remorse or longing to submit to Maria and fall back into her arms. And after 5 years of being haunted by her disappearance only to find she had become a monster . . . well it was safe to say that Maria was done. She was ready to walk into hell with her hands covered in blood if it meant no more innocent lives would be taken. If it meant that the black-eyed redhead before her would never be controlled again by anyone.

“ _I’m sorry_ ”

Maria whispers before pulling the trigger, the bullet tearing from the chamber like it has something to prove. The slug finds its mark and all the grief and guilt that Maria carried for so long pours out of her and onto the cracked concrete, pooling with Natasha’s crimson blood at her feet.

Fury finds Maria cradling Natasha’s limp form in the Alley a short time after and knows that things will never be the same again. Because when you slay a Monster, you lose a little part of yourself along the way.

And Maria had nothing left to give.


End file.
